cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby
|minions =Deer Guard (formerly) |enemies = |likes = Romance, training, being with Sierra, cake, Hugo's dreams, working out, plants, nature, swimming, his family, dancing|dislikes = Wolfgang's tyranny, seeing Sierra sad, Blacktail's death, serving evil, thefts, disrespect, broken dreams, his son's mischief|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed Various martial art skills|weapons = Antlers|fate = Marries Sierra and becomes the king of Olympia|inspiration = Kirby from Balto III: Wings of Change Bucks in the forest}} '''Kirby '''is a trainer and a major character in the animated ''The Nature Dragon ''franchise. By his younger brother, Ian, he is the captain of the Deer Guard. For years, Kirby has bravely served the throne and protected the royal family and its people. However, after a sudden tragedy that affected kingdom of Wolfwood Forest horrendously, Kirby becomes determined to restore the kingdom to what it was before the evil consumes the entire kingdom. Following his adventure, Kirby falls in love with the Nature Dragon's sister, Sierra and marries her, becoming her husband and the king of Cloud Olympia, leading Kirby to pass his position as captain of the Deer Guard to his brother, Ian. Background Kirby and his younger brother, Ian were raised to be soldiers in the Deer Army. It is said that the deer with the biggest antlers will be the captain. By the age of 20, Kirby was shown to be the buck with the biggest antlers, thus making him the captain of the Deer Guard with Ian as his lieutenant. Kirby began to lead the army across the kingdom under the rule of King Blacktail and Queen Dalila, protecting them and staying by their side. By the arrival of Prince Yukon and Princess Ash, Kirby was tasked with watching the prince and princess while the Deer Guard protected the kingdom from the werewolves. Sometime during Blacktail's reign, the royal family suspiciously died and the Guard was unaware of this happening, thinking that the royal family was inside the castle and not outside. The werewolf leader, Wolfgang was crowned the new king and proved to be a cruel and ruthless ruler. Unwilling to serve a savage werewolf, Kirby and the Deer Guard snuck out of the kingdom and went over to Elkwood. A peaceful kingdom ruled by King Theron, Queen Sadie and Princess Plumette. Although Kirby and the guard are safe from Wolfgang, there's a massive group of Woodlanders that were left under Wolfgang's eye. Kirby and Ian began to protect Woodlanders from Wolfgang's cruel punishments and brought them back to Elkwood for their own safety. Personality Kirby is a brave and respectable soldier who is famous for matters of heroism around the woods. His primary objective is to make the woods a safe place for the woodland animals who aren't able to protect themselves. He is a deer who puts the life of others first and personal interests later. Being the captain of the army, Kirby is forceful, tough, and authoritative. He takes his duties seriously and never stops until they are complete. Despite Kirby spending most of his time training and fighting, he is shown to have effective social skills. He had absolutely no trouble telling Sierra about his romantic feelings. However, Kirby is pretty hard to convince as shown when Sierra asked him on a date and he tried to disagree politely until Sierra gave him a kiss which finally convinced to go on a date and eventually marry her. Even though, Kirby fought in wars, he is a pacifist and tries not to engage into violence just like his wife and brother-in-law. The way he breaks up fights is by using his words and not by violence. Kirby poses as a laid-back but stern father to his son, Ralph, Nigel and Cody. He often has some father-and-son time with them. Before being an official member of the Wooten family, Kirby was a supportive guide to them. He was kind enough to help train Hugo for the fight and he seems to admire his unconditional love and protection for his family. He despises Wolfgang for harming the Mythics and for threatening them for crimes that they didn't commit. Kirby does have a fun side and he mostly shows it in a humorous way. He mostly enjoys music, sports, racing and singing and dancing with his family. Physical appearance Kirby is a slender and muscular buck with dark brown fur. He is shown to be the captain of the Deer Guard as he has the biggest antlers in the kingdom. Kirby's outfit in the castle is a green trenchcoat with a white dress shirt under it with black tuxedo pants. His casual outfit is a sleeveless shirt with pocketed sweat pants. Powers and abilities * '''Deer Physiology: '''Kirby is an anthropomorphic deer * '''Athletic Strength: '''From Kirby's long years in training, he developed powerful strength which he uses for his missions and sports. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Kirby also gained powerful speed from his long years in training too. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Kirby's powerful asset is his intelligence. He was famous for his tactical plans that he used during the wars. * '''Martial Artists: '''During Kirby's training, he mastered all of the arts of Kung-Fu. * '''Longevity: '''Kirby is able to live a long life after ingesting the Mango Fruit. * '''Master Archer: '''Kirby is shown to be a master archer after learning it from Robin Hood. Appearances The Nature Dragon Kirby is present at the emergency meeting in Wolfwood Forest alongside Ian and the guards. As the meeting started, it is abruptly interrupted by the Nature Spirit, Hugo who inadvertently causes a rotten tree stump to grow into a healthy tree. Kirby is astounded at what he saw but Wolfgang immediately orders for Hugo's arrest. Although Kirby couldn't do anything because he couldn't go against the king, Hugo manages to make it back to his house with help from Adam and his siblings. Kirby then reports back to Elkwood with the others. Upon entering the castle, he learns that the princess of Elkwood has been romantically infatuated with the Nature Spirit, much to his delight. Her crush is so strong that she orders her pet pigeon to send him, a note that invites him to dinner. The following morning, Hugo receives the note and tries to find Elkwood only to be confronted by his bloodthirsty cousin, Jordan who nearly slaughters him until Kirby comes to his rescue and orders him to leave or he'll slaughter him. Jordan begrudgingly leaves, not before swearing vengeance on Hugo. Despite his mistress wanting to see him, Kirby tells Hugo to go home for his own safety. While walking back to his home, he witnesses Plumette boldly standing up to Wolfgang, only to be rudely dismissed by him. Amazed by the fact, Plumette stood up to the wicked werewolf king without hesitation, Kirby believes that there may be more to the spirit than meets the eye. So, later that night, he meets up with Hugo at his house and takes him to his mistress' castle where they have a romantic dinner with her parents, the King and Queen. Kirby leaves to start his training exercises with Ian. After the date is over, Kirby kindly escorts Hugo back to his house and tells him that he just made a princess, very happy and for that he will do anything for him in return. The next day, Kirby is able to return the favor when Hugo is in need of training after being summoned to a battle between his cousins and Wolfgang's nephews. Kirby kindly agrees to help Hugo train for the battle. During the training, Kirby bumps into Hugo's sister, Sierra and romantic connection is sparked between them. In a few days, Hugo is fully trained and ready to fight. Atop Wolfwood River, Kirby sits atop the top row and cheers for Hugo as he fights his foes, only to end up saving Jordan's life and earning his acceptance, forming a loving bond. Kirby is one to carry Hugo back to his house in triumphant. Back in the house, Kirby was shown to be sitting next to Sierra and put his arm around her. Charles returns home, only to see that his cousins are in the house. Charles scolds for their attempted murder on his brother but Charles defends them by saying that he left the house in the first place, leading to another verbally-aggressive argument between the two brothers. While the brothers were arguing, Wolfgang and his army broke into the house, trying to find and kill Hugo, only to discover that they escaped the house before Wolfgang could find him. To make sure that they don't come back to the house, Wolfgang destroys the house. Plumette kindly allows Hugo and his family to stay in Elkwood until further notice. Unfortunately, Wolfgang follows them to Elkwood and attacks the castle residents. Although Hugo and the gang manage to escape over to Snowy Mountain safely, Theron and Sadie are captured and sentenced to death after being charged with treason to the crown. Upon entering the mountain, Hugo, Plumette, Kirby and the gang meets up with Ice Guardian, Prince Blizzard and his wife, Alison, Plumette's sister. While Plumette and the others gets settle inside the Ice Palace, Kirby and Ian joins Hugo on a walk through the mountain where Blizzard gives Hugo, a little pep-talk on fighting the evil Wolfgang. Suddenly, the Ice Bears are mysteriously corrupted by Wolfgang's dark magic, turning them against the Ice Guardian and being ordered to have Plumette and Hugo executed. While fighting the Ice Bears, Kirby tells Hugo and Blizzard to go over to the Ice Palace to save Plumette and the others from he Ice Bears that are in the castle. Kirby manages to subdue the Ice Bears by triggering a snow avalanche, leaving buried in the snow. He and Ian then heads inside the castle to make sure Hugo is alright and he is as he successfully defeated the Ice Bears with help from Polo and Skip's ice powers. Despite the Ice Bears being defeated, the Ice Palace is surrounded by the werewolves, prompting to escape to Rainy Jungle with the help of a magical bridge that Hugo created. At some point after their departure, Blizzard and Alison are captured, arrested and sentenced to death for assaulting a royal guard and for harboring a fugitive. At the entrance of Rainy Jungle, Charles declares that this adventure to see the Ancient Dragon of Dragon Summit has become increasingly dangerous and must leave the state immediately. Hugo, having enough of Charles' overprotective rules, officially declares that he old enough to take care of himself and that he's in charge now, leaving everyone in a stunned silence at Hugo's temper. In the Leafy Castle, Plumette tries to encourage Hugo into making up with Charles, saying that sibling love should last forever. Kirby empathizes with Hugo by telling him that there have been some times where he and Ian didn't agree with each other but no matter how bad the fight was, the brothers were always there for each other, strengthening the brotherly bond in the process. Hugo, having a change of heart decides to go and talk with Charles. The two makes amends and finally fixes his broken bond with his brother. Knowing that their break-in attacks doesn't capture his foes, one of the werewolves throws a smoke bomb inside the castle, suffocating everyone inside and forcing them out of the castle. Ian goes out threw the back door but witnesses Hugo and the gang being detained. Kirby is left in shock as Wolfgang throws Hugo off of Rainy Jungle to his presumed death. Afterwards, he is taken to Night Valley while Ryder and Clara are taken back to the dungeon in the castle. In the prison tower of the valley, Kirby comforts Sierra who is crying over the presumed death of her brother. He then relates to the young angel by saying that there had been some times where he lost some of his fellow soldiers in the line of duty and considered them family, rather than teammates. He starts to cry, hoping that Ian is still alive and that Hugo is alright. Hours later, Hugo heads over to Night Valley with Ian, Marty and the others by his side. Kirby is overjoyed that Ian is alive and is happily astounded to know that Hugo is now a dragon. The gang is freed from their cell and makes way back to Wolfwood Forest to tell the truth to the Woodlanders, that Wolfgang is a murderer who killed Blacktail and Dalila and falsely imprisoned Yukon and Ash. With the prince and princess rescued, the gang tries to make an escape but are confronted by a thousand Death Spirits. The fairies manages to defeat the spirits and escape back to the castle and frees Plumette's relatives from the dungeon. Hugo then announces the truth to the Woodlanders where they all realize that their king is a murderer, a fraud, an abuser and a thief who doesn't deserve power. Wolfgang arrives in the kingdom to kill Hugo for ruining his legacy. Kirby is told to leave the castle along with the others, saying that this may be dangerous and he doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Hugo manages to defeat Wolfgang by putting a powerful curse on him which destroys him, along with the castle. Although Wolfgang's dead, the Death Spirits go forth with the backup plan to destroy Wolfwood Forest as revenge for killing their master and the malicious Hellhound will destroy all life on Earth if it isn't stopped. Kirby is tasked with evacuating the Woodlanders to a forest in Michigan. Once the Woodlanders are evacuated to safety, Hugo, Marty, Justin and the others battles the Hellhound. The Hellhound is stabbed in the heart by a diamond sword which kills him and the spirits, saving Wolfwood Forest and allowing the spirits that were murdered by Wolfgang to continue their afterlife there in peace. The Olympian Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus, grateful for Hugo's heroism agrees to help him rebuild civilization. The Gods lift the spells on the rest of Robert's children and Sierra is revealed to be angel. Enchanted by her angelic beauty, Kirby says without hesitation that she's beautiful. Sierra bids her family and friends, a farewell as she must go to Olympia and rule the cloud as queen. Kirby is initially sad over the fact that he has to say goodbye to Sierra but she says that she might need a king to rule by her side. Seeing how Sierra loves him, Kirby happily agrees and shares a kiss with her, doing this gives Kirby, divinity and angel wings, thus making an official angel and the Angel Queen's husband. Ian asks Kirby who will take over the Deer Guard since he'll be ruling a kingdom in the clouds. Kirby replies by giving Ian, his badge, making him the new captain of the Deer Guard. He tells Ian that no matter where he goes, he and Ian will always be brothers. The brothers share a goodbye and wish each other luck on their new lives, Kirby as the king of Olympia and Ian, the captain of the Deer Guard and Hugo's bodyguard. Taking a year later, Kirby has become the father of an angelic fawn named Ralph and makes frequent visits to Dragon's Zest and attends family events such as Hugo and Plumette's wedding. The Nature Dragon 2 In the sequel, Kirby has adjusted to his role as king of Olympia and makes frequent visits to Dragon's Zest to spend time with his family and check in with Ian, the new captain of the Deer Guard. Kirby later helps Plumette with watching over the kingdom of Dragon's Zest when Hugo goes over to a village kingdom in Nepal to see who his powers are calling to. Later in the film, Kirby welcomes Brodi and his family into the kingdom after Brodi is hired as the new Royal Herald. Draw It Kirby joins Hugo on his adventure to the kingdom of Aurera, a realm inhabiting living drawings. Animal Planet Kirby joins Hugo on his adventure through the hidden kingdom, Basel's Garden, an enchanted garden. Video Game Life Kirby isn't seen until the ending of the film. He attends a social gathering hosted by Hugo where he is seen socializing with various game characters. The North Dragon Kirby helps Plumette with mounting a search party when Hugo goes missing. A few days later, Hugo returns to the castle and asks the gang for help with changing the mutated children back to normal. The Karate Boy Kirby served as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Hugo's training ceremony. Once it was over, Hugo told the gang that he'll meet them back at the castle. Later in the film, along with the others, Kirby visits China and watches as Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter, the Fiery Five, Master Mongrel and Master Red perform a fire dance for them. Return to the Present Kirby joins Hugo on his adventure to save the kingdom from a possible war. In the end, Kirby welcomes Hugo and Plumette's newborn son, Sebastian. Robin Hood Kirby serves as a supporting character in the movie. He's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and restore peace back to Nottingham The Fox and the Pooch Kirby served as a supporting character in the film. He was eager to help Hugo protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Deer Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Singing characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Kings Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Immortal Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Forest animals Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Tritagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Soldiers Category:Nobility Category:Time travelers